


Bittersweet Baked Goods

by GrimMoire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMoire/pseuds/GrimMoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how long this "Muffet" has had such a vice grip on everyone. You don't remember the last time you saw the sun. But this will end.</p>
<p>You swear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Baked Goods

You really don't like that spider woman. Ever since you fell down here, she's had her threads all over you.

Quite literally.

She's got the entire underground churning out pastries, pies, cakes, cookies...

Everything reeked of baked goods, and you absolutely hated it.

There's this one old woman, Toriel... She tried to hide her recipe for butterscotch and cinnamon pie from Muffet. She got pulled aside for a... private conversation. When you saw her again... There were only little tufts of fur left on her. Most of her body was just spots of scabbed over skin where her hair had been ripped away, and minute bite marks.

Then, Muffet took that recipe and just... You don't know what she did, but it doesn't taste the same.

There was this one small skeleton dude named Sans. He was always good for a laugh. You got him to open up to you, and he told you that because of Muffet, his brother was dead. His brother wasn't a big fan of Muffet's baked goods, and he lacked volume control. One day, Sans just woke up to a pile of dust instead of his beloved brother. 

"There's no way in hell that I will ever forgive that bitch for what she's done."

After that day, Sans just... disappeared.

You don't know where all the goods go, and you don't care. But you put up a smile whenever you see her, because you have a plan. You get all buddy-buddy with her, make sure she never suspects a thing. Soon, she starts inviting you to private parties and introducing you to all her spider friends.

At this point, you're pretty sure the grin you've sported in front of her is frozen in place. You don't really care. You just want this baking hell to end. Eventually, Muffet pulls you aside for something...

Intimate. You swallowed your bile and went to work. And then... During the afterglow...

You pulled out a knife you'd managed to sneak in with you and stabbed her right through the heart. All the spiders that had been in hiding scrambled forward to watch their leader die. You grinned, and took the dust in small amounts, carefully rubbing it onto the knife. Soon, there wasn't any need to pick the dust up. It started pulling more of the dust to itself, and all you had to do was gently rub it in. The knife seemed to gain an other-worldly sheen about it, faintly purple in color.

Purple always was your favorite color. You stepped out of her bedroom after gathering your clothes and went around the underground. Every machine you saw, you sliced at. Every chain or thread you gazed upon was cut. Soon, everyone was free and the scent of baked goods started drifting away.

Sure is a shame you couldn't enjoy this freedom, due to Toriel succumbing to her wounds and the spider venom and Sans being dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. This fic was something I just kinda threw together from one of the prompts I saw here: http://undertalepromptfeast.tumblr.com/ Specifically, "Muffet is evil and the other main characters are forced to work for her or DEATH AU".


End file.
